


Demon's Kiss

by Aphromisna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphromisna/pseuds/Aphromisna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	Demon's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patomac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patomac/gifts).



She was pacing back and forth in front of her home. Her mother wouldn’t be too happy about it. But it needed to be said and done. She had to go do it herself, well, almost by herself. Arianna, would of course have her trusty penguin with her on the journey. She took a deep breath, looking down at her side. He looked back up, eyes saying everything she needed to know. She stepped towards the door, looking around to make sure that no one would be listening. Her people were good for that, being nosey that is.

“M-mama, I’ve got a few things to tell you.” Her mother looked up from her sewing, eyes searching her face. “I really don’t know how to explain it. But I guess I could start off with me needing to go out and journey the unknown on my own.” She just received a small nod. “And that I, um, I need to do it so that I can, uh, summon something.” By now she was nervously scratching the back of her neck. 

“Do you have anything else? Are you taking the bird with you?” The young woman nodded to her mother. “Then I guess there’s nothing else to say. Come back in one piece if that’s your plan. Otherwise be safe and careful.” 

She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck. “Oh, thank you mama!” There was a small tug on her pant leg. “Yes, you can hug her too.” He gave a soft noise, joining in, attacking her mother’s legs with his flippers. 

“I expect that you’ll need food for the start of your journey?” She nodded, the elder woman standing. “Then let’s go see what we can find that you can take with you.” 

Taking her daughter’s hand, the three of them headed to the kitchen area. After a few minutes, careful consideration and two bags later she was all packed and ready to go off on her own. She kissed her mother’s head all around, glad that she was understanding of this. But then again, her mother didn’t know exactly what she was summoning, so there was that. Making sure that her backpack was still where she’d left it fully packed. 

Kissing her mother’s cheek, Arianna set off, making sure that her penguin was behind her. It was going to be a long hard journey, at least a week’s worth of walking, if they were lucky. That was just to the nearest village where her mother’s sister was at. The only thing that kept the two of them sane on that walk was each other’s company. That and the weather that stayed clear, though the clouds were in the skies and let them use their imagination. Sleeping had been difficult to say the least, between the cold and magic traces that kept calling her from her slumber. 

“I know!” She finally screamed out one night near the village. “I know you want to me to come find you! But I can’t just keep going! I’ll die before I get there if you don’t let me sleep! “ Though her voice grew weaker with every word the fire that burned inside grew fiercer. “I’ll get to my aunt’s soon enough and then I’ll on my way to the snowy desert! Damn you can be ridiculous sometimes!”

After that it had backed off, only calling to her when she was deep in sleep and needed to move. At her aunt’s she was given safety for the night and then more food to replenish her dwindling supply. Tired the night she had made it there she had slipped so far that her dreams had come to haunt her. The demon within calling, though he was blurry the fog was slowly lifting. He was tempting, trying to seduce her into leaving before she had food, leaving at night even. And he had almost made it there, but her will was still stronger, her drive to get to him with food and be able to do everything she needed kept her grounded. 

He was hurt, that was why he had stopped calling to her. She had broken through one of his more powerful means of controlling her. She was stronger in mind than he had thought, but he would soon have her where he wanted her. Weak, but in his hands unable to be pulled from him and unable to resist then. Nonetheless though, he smiled from his world on the other side as he watched her travel. Her and that stupid bird that couldn’t fly, but it could swim, and sometimes would carry her even, through the water just to get to a place quicker. 

He knew that he shouldn’t be jealous of a bird. Not one as small as the penguin was, but he was. Even though it wouldn’t be able to hold her and provide comfort to her like he could. It was just a simple bird. One that watched over her temporarily, just until they made it to his summoning circle. Once she got him out of this trap, they could finally be together, the demon king and his beautiful princess. He blinked slowly thrice and his eyes were now looking through hers. Those beautiful sparkling green eyes that dazzled like a gleaming emerald. 

They were under water at the moment, swimming through a warm spring to get to the final village. The last time that she’d have to stop and sleep in a bed that didn’t belong to either of them. He’d stay in the human realm until his powers were weakened and then he’d take her back to his own realm. Where they could live as they needed. Like a king and princess, or queen if she were to accept his proposition. Or better yet win over her heart. He’d much rather have it be the second option if it were at all possible. But he’d have to wait to see. 

Arianna opened her eyes as she felt the air in her lungs once again. With a small gasp, gulping it down she pet the penguin’s head lightly. “You’re such a good boy, Artic. Are you ready to meet our demon yet?” He squeaked in response, looking back at her with quizzical eyes. “Well, we’re close, kind of. Tomorrow we should be at the last village. One last stock up on food. And then we travel solely on foot for about five days, six if we aren’t left alone.” As she said the words she looked up to the sky, her eyes meeting his, though she had no clue about that part. 

There was a whisper, a soft whisper in her ear now. “You’re almost home my sweet, just a few more days and those arms you’ve been dreaming about will wrap you up in warmth that’s so nice you’ll never want to leave them again.”

She gave a small gasp, leaping out of the water, stripping out of her wet clothes and put the dry ones on. Wrapping up with a smile she helped her companion out of the water. He squeaked and stirred up some snow dust with his feet and flippers, wanting to make her aware of how he wasn’t a fan of this adventure anymore. That she was putting her life on the line and it could be all for nothing. But she shook her head. Telling him without speaking that she knew what she was doing. That he was real and not made up and just in her head.

“You know that I love him, that I’m doing this to save us all. If I do this, then… Then we’ll finally have money and Mama can move closer to Auntie. Closer to her home.” She sighed lightly, looking down at her penguin companion, wishing that he could talk back to her. “And we can get you a pool to swim, we could pay to have the ice cut out for you.”

Artic, gave a happy squeal, flipping his flippers at this. Arianna laughed, gently nudging him to get going. He gave her another noise before he took off, running before flopping and sliding down quite a ways away from her. Shaking her head she smiled, running after him. And so the two of them chased each other until the sun began to set. Her eyes swept the land that they were on, looking for a place to stay that wasn’t out in the open. That’s when she felt it, the tug, no, the yank, the very hard yank that almost pulled her down onto her rear.

She looked around again, trying to figure out who or what had done it. Artic was going crazy, squealing and running in circles as if he’d gone mad. Light was pouring down from the Heavens, a man sized hole had opened up. Brows furrowing, Arianna stepped closer and closer, moving slowly in case something decided to fall from it. But there she was, standing right underneath the hole and out crawled a half snail half bird creature.

The demon laughed from his place above, “Piece of cake.” He murmured out, throwing all that he could at the creature. “You’ll need to try harder than that!” Within seconds the wings had been swiped clear off the sluggish body, sending it sailing into the water. “She’s mine now and there’s nothing you can do to stop either of us!”

Arianna shook her head, hearing his voice yelling in her head. She had never heard him so.... Excited? Was that really the right word to describe that feeling? “Artic, we’re closer than what we thought. They sent that thing at us to try to stop us.”

He flipped his flippers, almost like he was clapping. She just rolled her eyes and continued moving forward. If the others were throwing their creatures out of the sky to try to stop her then she had to have been close. There was no reason to stop if she could get him a week early. She smiled as she trekked onwards, never looking back. That was the one thing he’d warned her of. Never look back, not when she was being hunted. 

“Good girl, now run.” His voice was once again smooth and silky, almost like the first time he’d reach out to her. “Run like hell, run for my voice. The closer you get to me the less they can do to you.” Soft and sweet, even when he was prompting her to do things that she needn’t do. “You’ll be in my arms within the night at the rate you are going.” 

He let the words continue to caress her mind as she ran. She stopped to catch her breath, looking back briefly to watch for Artic. Once she saw that he was slipping and sliding his way as fast as possible, Arianna turned facing forward once more. She counted slowly, up to twenty before she took off again. His was voice was still there, calling to her when she needed it most. Her lungs were on fire and she was finally told to rest. It was well into the night as she had slowed to half her speed. The only good thing coming from this was when she closed her eyes, she could almost see him. 

Her eyes flitted about, tired as she was, she was still on guard. Artic, waved her over to their camp for the night and for once it was nice, secluded and fairly warm without the need of a fire. Throwing out her bedroll he called out to her one last time. 

“Next time I speak to you, you’ll be standing in my embrace, unable to resist the sound of my voice. And I hope you know that I can’t wait for it to happen.” This time it was smooth and silky, but on top of that it was also demanding, as if he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“As you wish.” She whispered out into the night before falling asleep. She slept through the night, and halfway through the day before waking. Artic had been scouting the area while she rested. When he saw her moving he waddled up to her happily and started trying to get her to move on ahead. “Art, you know I can’t leave my stuff behind.” 

He continued to pull at her, not allowing her to pack up. Instead he led her to the summoning circle. She looked around, making sure that it was the real thing. That it wasn’t a fake to throw her off. When she saw that it was real she tried to reach out to him. To make sure that she was at the right place, but there was no luck. He had shut down all contact, not even bothering to visit her in her dreams the previous night. 

To say that Arianna was upset or infuriated would have been an overstatement. She was in fact, quite the opposite. Her heart was sent soaring high into the sky, up to the Heavens. If he wasn’t going to contact her at all, then that meant she was in the right place. Pulling her knife out from her boot she sliced her wrist open and then her palm. Without hesitation she closed her eyes, swinging her arm around slowly as she recited the words he had planted within her the first time he’d reach out to her. 

Moments later, once she had nearly fainted from how long it had taken, a wormhole appeared. Out stepped the most handsome man she’d ever laid her eyes on. His eyes sparkling blue like that water on a clear day, his jet blank hair slicked back and styled to perfection. The angle of his face nearly perfect for her and best of all, the muscles that rippled under his shirt. 

“Hello my dear sweet lover.” He said, speaking without opening his mouth. “Wipe the shock off your face, you knew that I could speak from within.”

She nodded lightly, blinking. “Y-yes I did, b-but y-your just so…. So gorgeous. I can’t believe that I’ve done it.” He took this as the opportunity to pull her in, holding her close and kissing her head. “And you’re so warm too.” 

He hummed softly, wrapping her up more, letting her soak it all in. He needed her to be strong, not frail and nearly dead. He needed to work quickly, but he could tell that, that wasn’t going to be his obstacle. It was making sure that he had won over her heart, that was going to be his real task. To shower her in endless amounts of love and affection, remind her that she was his forever if she’d accept it. 

After a few more minutes of standing there with her, he teleported them to the forest where her things were at. With the snap of his fingers and twist of his wrist, everything was packed up, ready to go. 

“Think of your home, what it looks like, how it feels and send that image and feeling to me through your mind.” He spoke softly, gentler than most times, having allowed the silky smoothness to be gone and his normal voice penetrate her ears. “Think of your mother, what she’d be doing and where you’d be. Send it all to me so I can get us back there.”

“I can’t, she’ll kill me. I’ve broken her two sacred rules. And on the same thing.” She whispered out, sleep calling to her once more already. “I brought you here and instantly fell in love all over again.”

He nodded, opting for the much slower way of getting to her village. Instead of teleporting straight there, they hopped. He wasn’t able to pinpoint the location without her thoughts and feelings of home, but he was able to get close. They jumped through hoop after hoop until finally, they landed in her bed. He relinquished his hold on her, allowing Arianna to relax into her bed. 

She slept through what was left of the day, waking as she smelt her mother’s cooking. Her eyes fluttered gently and she smiled at the feeling of arms being wrapped around her. He gently pressed his lips to her head, causing the smile to double in size. When she sat up, he did as well, not wanting to leave her side. She let her gaze dance across the room, taking in the familiarity of it. 

“I suppose that you found your way here without me.” He nodded. “Did it take too long?” A head shake this time. “Are you going to speak at all?”

“Well, I was going to try to not, but it seems you know how to make me.” She gave a small laugh and he smiled. “But now I have a question for you that should wait. But it cannot, for I have drained myself too quickly.” She nodded lightly, a signal for him to go ahead and ask. “Will you be mine forever and allow me to call you my Queen?”

“Yes.” 

There was no hesitation in her voice or the response. The only hesitation was when the two of them turned to face each other. But it only lasted for a few seconds before their lips melded together sealing their fates forever. They both had gotten what they wanted. The single kiss that each had been longing for since the first time they had heard each other’s voice.


End file.
